


Epiphany

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Series: Patch Works [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dreams, F/M, It's About Power, Not-So-Prophetic Dreams, Power Dynamics, Prophetic Dreams, Wet Dream, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a dream... and suddenly, he sees!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Do You Think You Are?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235281) by [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic). 



“You were moaning in your sleep,” Buffy said worriedly.

Giles smiled, he looked smugly ecstatic, as though he’d just won an intellectual battle, or given her an orgasm. “Yes,” he said, his smile persistent and audible, “I had a dream.”

Buffy sat up and cocked her head to one side, surprised and intrigued. “What did you dream?” she asked.

“I dreamt,” he declared joyfully, triumphantly, “that we were making love and that I moved inside you and it felt wonderful, and then I came. Which… the erm… last part of that was not terribly far from a dream come true, I'm afraid,” he added, his smile taking on a slightly embarrassed quality, “which seems a bit silly for a man my age, but there you have it.”

“That’s it?” Buffy asked, “That’s your dream?”

“In its entirety,” Giles acknowledged, his smile becoming triumphant once more, “And that is by far the most interesting dream I have had in a year or more!”

“I’m sorry,” Buffy said, “you lost me somewhere. I mean, I guess you had to be there, but that seems like a pretty ordinary dream.”

“Precisely!” Giles declared, brimming with electrified contentment, like a newly saved soul. “'I haven’t _got_ a destiny.'” He laughed merrily, almost madly. “'I’m destiny free! Really!'

"Don’t you see? It’s you; it’s all you; it’s always been you; it’ll always _be_ you! _You_ dream prophesy! You slay demons with the spritsitory of a renaissance poet tossing off a sonnet! You rise from the dead to triumph over the scions of Hell and make the world safe for humanity! And I, once in a great while, am actually able to be of a bit of assistance with a quick translation, a little background information or a well-placed crossbow bolt. I have a sacred duty, only and so long as I have sworn to _you_ that I have!

"Buffy,  _you_ are the Chosen One and you have chosen me; the Council are nothing but men as I am, a mere institution that happens to exist because of the choices that generations of mere men have made in response to something greater than themselves, no holier than the bloody Vatican! They have no _right_ to punish us! What they call ‘discipline’ is nothing but the impudent threat of a mob to use brute force against their betters and we’ve every right to resist them by every means at our disposal!

"Buffy, you are the thing that Darkness Fears! Let’s grab these self-important little Pharisees by the balls and show them why!"


End file.
